vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 5
Appearing In "Secure Contain Panic" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Dr Bright * Dr.Clef * SCP-1471 (Maltresia) Antagonists: * Weldrok Other Characters: * SCP-343 (God) * SCP-049 * SCP-682 * SCP-035 * SCP-079 * SCP-053 * Gabriel Hornblower Locations: * US ** SCP Site (Unknown) Synopsis of "Secure Contain Panic" While travelling between realities, Lucifer meets Gabriel who still is in need of his friends, as there is still more destruction being caused- but sends Lucifer to a realm, where one of Weldrok allies is, and a old servant of Lucifer, Maltresia. Lucifer asks what to do with her, but Gabriel explains she can easily track his essence down due to her connection with him and creation itself, and because she served Lucifer she will help. But this is interrupted, with Lucifer explaining that he banished her into her own creation of Limbo for eternity, for helping Weldrok in the Hell civil-war, and she will not serve me. Gabriel says many millennia ago, before the war, a outerverse was plunged into war by their own elder gods, and so Maltresia went there to sort it out, but in actuality she made it worse. Gabriel explains that there a image of her was captured that became its own separate entity, and that it has her connection but not her power- saying that this will be the perfect tracker for Weldrok. Lucifer agrees but has no idea where this image is, so Gabriel explains, a organisation has been set up to clean and contain the mess of the war (which is going to restart again), and that he will need to find her there. Lucifer arrives in a strange forested area, outside a building with the initials SCP, before being surrounded by armed guards. Inside the facility, Lucifer is questioned by Doctors Bright and Clef, about Lucifer- but he begins describing the demon Maltresia to them, which Bright answers with 1471, which Lucifer thanks and then exits his cell. Lucifer walks down the hall, but is stopped by a large group who opens fire on him, to no avail, Clef arrives and makes them stand down and asks Lucifer to do a few jobs for him- and in return he'll take Lucifer to 1471, he accepts. This concludes with several interviews with SCP's- SCP-049, SCP-682, SCP-035, SCP-079, SCP-053, all of them agreeing that he is different to anything they've ever met, but eventually, Lucifer is introduced to a phone with SCP-1471. Just as he's shown it, Lucifer turns teleport out of the cell, into another, inside the cell Lucifer begins to talk to the image, which manifests into a physical form- introducing herself as Maltresia before realizing its Lucifer, where she shows affection towards seeing her own boss again. Lucifer explains the situation with Weldrok, but she is hesitant with helping, as she has a very close relationship with the hellhound, but before a argument can begin, a figure walks out of the shadows named SCP-343, also known as God, as this is his cell. The man introduces himself as Lucifer's father, but Lucifer realizes that he is only a avatar his dad is using, but doesn't hesitate to argue with his dad about all he's done and insists that he is responsible for this and Weldrok's release, which Maltresia has to break up before a fight starts, SCP-343 shows little care and re-assures Lucifer he had nothing to do with it, but another voice disagrees, as from the darkness a dark figure emerges- it is Weldrok. Weldrok enters explaining how he was going to release all the elder-gods in this outerverse to begin a war that would consume everything- however, he is more interested with Maltresia being her, as he believed she was trapped forever in Limbo. Maltresia shows ecstatic behavior seeing him, and explains she is merely a copy of her true-self, but is mostly concerned with being able to see him again. But, Weldrok quickly turns to Lucifer saying he'll allow him to take her with him, because he wants him to see his plan unfold, and watch him fail- before quickly turning to God and saying, that he is coming for you next- before disappearing into the shadows. Lucifer returns to the phone to see Maltresia in it, saying she'll help track him down, if, Lucifer sets her true self free- to which he annoyingly agrees. Before leaving, Lucifer says goodbye to SCP-343, saying that next time they'll have a proper talk. Lucifer uses Maltresia to find Weldrok when moving through the outerverses, and see's he's heading straight for the outerverse of horrors.